


Remember This Moment With Me

by Kye_Kreole



Series: In Your House of Memories [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olivarry Week 2019, Weddings, camera pov, literally just all fluff, no comments this time around, sorry about that, still lots of fluff, vlog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Vlog AU Part IIBarry and Oliver's relationship progresses through the lens of Barry's vlogs.





	1. Day 614: Lost in Japan

The camera shows Barry in a hotel room. There is Japanese art and decal on the walls. His bed head is wild and he looks like he just woke up.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he croaks. He wipes his face and shakes his head. “We are in Tokyo and we have our first non-US show tonight.”

He walks around the room bubbling with energy.

“Last I heard, the show is sold out! Can you believe it? Sold out. In Japan!”

He flops down on the bed with a dreamy smile on his face. He looks to the side and jerks up.

“Gotta get ready,” he mumbles, standing and walking over to the bathroom.

“Anyway,” he explains, the light getting brighter as he steps into the large bathroom, “along with the show, we’re also recording a video as we get ready. A cover ‘cause I gotta be ready for the show tonight. Stay tuned.”

The camera shows Barry in the bathroom. He’s putting on makeup.

“So my makeup artist, Monica, is not feeling well today, so we’re letting her rest up. Which means I’m doing my own makeup for the video.”

“ _ With some guidance _ ,” a voice calls off-camera.

Barry laughs and grabs his phone and shows Thea on FaceTime.

“Say hi, Thea.”

“ _ Hi guys. Don’t let him lie to you. He can’t do this on his own _ .”

Barry makes an indignant sound and Thea laughs at him.

The camera shows them in a car. Barry next to Cisco. Cisco is fiddling with a camera.

“So,” Barry says. “We’re on our journey around Tokyo. We’re doing a lot of touristy, story shots that will be kind of b-roll for the video.”

Barry moves the camera to have just him and Cisco in the frame.

“This awesome guy has a lot of ideas for the whole day.”

Cisco looks up from his camera and smirks. “Oh yeah,” he says. “Gonna get some shots of Barry being touristy and angsty.”

Cisco laughs and Barry grins at the camera.

The camera shows a montage of Barry and Cisco walking around different areas of the city. Cisco follows or leads him with the camera, filming him as he looks at the sights and sings.

They walk through a traditional garden, over ponds and under low-hanging trees. They get food from vendors. Some fans recognize them and get pictures with Barry and Cisco.

The camera shows them back in the car.

“Got all the shots we needed,” Barry explains, a huge smile on his face. “Now we gotta go get ready for the show.”

The camera shows Caitlin walking through a hallway leading Barry to his dressing room. They enter the room and Monica is there her hair wrestled into a ponytail. The mirror lights give the room a bright warm ambience.

“Monica,” Barry’s voice from behind the camera calls.

The woman turns around and smiles the camera.

The camera shows Barry in the makeup chair with Monica working.

“So, you noticed I was already wearing makeup,” Barry starts coyly.

Monica smiles. “I did, and it was better than normal.”

Barry makes an offended sound and face and Monica laughs.

“Who did it for you?” she asks.

“I did it,” Barry insists.

Monica gives him an incredulous look.

“With a little help from Thea over FaceTime,” he admits.

“There it is,” she says, resuming her work. “If it’s this good, she must’ve been ruthless in her direction.”

“The worst,” he says, giving the camera a mischievous smile.

The camera shows Barry onstage in sweats and a t-shirt. He held a microphone in his head and was singing into it.

_ Imma tell them all, _

_ Imma tell them all that you could either _

_ Hate me or love me ‘cause that’s just the way I am. _

The camera shows Barry in his dressing room. Monica is working on his hair. Barry’s eyes are closed and he has a small smile on his face.

The camera shows Barry standing in the middle of the dressing room. He has on a white v-neck shirt, a red jacket, jeans, and Chuck Taylors. 

“The look for tonight,” Barry says as the camera scans up and down his body. “Big audience tonight. Hopefully I impress them.”

He smiles at the camera

The camera shows Barry standing backstage. He had his guitar on his back and he was getting his earpiece and headset on. Caitlin and Cisco were next to him. Cisco holds a video camera and is gesturing towards the stage as he talks. Barry nods and smiles while he adjusts the headset.

The camera shows Barry waiting in the wings. The audience can be heard chanting Barry’s name. Barry looks at the camera and gives it an overjoyed smile.

Then the drum starts a beat, the keyboard plunks some chords, and Barry strums his guitar as he strolls onto the stage singing his own song. The crowd goes wild when they see him.

_ I never even knew I could do this. _

_ Never thought I would be here. _

_ Standing in front of you all, _

_ And singing out loud with no fear. _

There’s a pause then, an electric guitar riff slices through the air.

The camera shows Cisco standing in the wings, holding the camera ready. Barry ends the song he was singing and Cisco runs out onstage.

_ All it'd take is one flight _

_ We'd be in the same time zone _

_ Looking through your timeline _

_ Seeing all the rainbows, I _

_ I got an idea _

_ And I know that it sounds crazy _

_ I just wanna see ya _

_ Oh, I gotta ask _

The camera shows Barry walking off stage waving at the cheering crowd. He has a towel on his neck and his skin shines with sweat, his hair flopping over his eyes.

He looks up and sees the camera. He smiles and shouts, “We’re done.”

It cuts to Barry rushing down the hall high-fiving everyone backstage.

The camera shows Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin in the car. It was dark outside the windows and city lights glowed as they drove past.

“Show is over,” Barry exclaims. He’s grinning and leaning against Cisco. “We’ve still got a couple more shots to get, but other than that, we’re done for the day.”

The turns the camera a little to put Cisco and Caitlin into the frame.

“Say bye, guys,” Barry nudges.

They smile and wave. 

“Bye all,” they say.

The camera shows Barry lying on the bed.

“Hey guys,” he says, not as chipper as he usually is. “It is one in the morning here and I just couldn’t go to sleep without recording this.”

He shifts so he’s lying on his stomach, the gold light of the lamp casting shadows on his face. 

“You guys know I love being on tour and meeting all of you. I’ve loved every second of it and every person I get to meet and hug is just a joy to be a part of.”

He sighs. “That being said, I do want to be honest, it’s hard being away from home and family and friends. Iris, Eddie, Linda, Thea, Oliver…”

He looks directly into the camera. “I know you guys all watch my vlogs so I just want to tell you guys I love and miss you a ton.”

He pauses for a moment then smiles wide.

“Keep running my speedsters and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”


	2. Day 642: Meeting the Canaries

The camera shows Barry in his apartment, trudging down the stairs. His shirt is baggy, he has bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess, and he has a distinct five o’clock shadow.

“Good morning,” Barry yawns, “my speedsters.”

He steps into the kitchen and grabs a bowl and cereal from his cupboards.

“I don’t even know what’s happening today,” he mumbles, reaching into his fridge for milk. “Stay tuned.”

The camera shows Barry, clean shaven, dressed, and awake. He’s rushing through his apartment with a smile on his face.

“Guess who’s here,” he whispers as he turns the camera to face the front door.

A knock comes from it before he unlocks it and opens it to reveal Thea on the other side.

“Thea,” Barry announces and Thea rolls her eyes and smiles as she steps into the apartment.

“Turn that off and hug me,” she demands.

The camera shows Barry in a car with Thea.

“Oliver had a big important meeting, so Thea is keeping up our weekly Big Belly Burger run.”

“Damn straight, I am,” Thea says, not looking up from her phone. “Ollie says hi, by the way.”

Barry smiles and blows a kiss to the camera.

“Hi, Ollie,” he says. “You’ll see this tomorrow.”

He turns to look at Thea. “Right?”

Thea snorts and looks up to the camera. “He watches every day,” she says, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Perfect,” Barry says.

The camera shows Barry and Thea sitting in a booth at Big Belly Burger. The table is covered as per usual. Thea bites into her burger.

Barry smiles and sets the camera down.

The camera shows a stack of baskets and three empty milkshake glasses.

“Not as big,” Thea comments off-screen.

The camera turns to look at her sitting back and patting her stomach.

“Saving room for dinner,” Barry says. “Oliver’s taking me out tonight.”

Thea’s face lights up and she sits up. “Oh right. You’re meeting Laurel and Sara tonight.”

“Mhm,” Barry says. 

Thea looks into the camera. “All of you are in for a real treat.”

The camera shows Barry walking into his apartment.

“Alright, got a couple hours before I gotta get ready for dinner, so I’m gonna work on the next song.”

It cuts to a sped up montage of Barry in his little studio, singing, playing the guitar and keyboard.

It cuts to Barry singing into the microphone, no background music.

_ Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you _

_ You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do _

The camera shows Barry walking into his bedroom

“Alright done,” he smiles. “Now to get ready for dinner.”

It cuts to a sped up montage of Barry in his bedroom, walking in and out of frame as he changes clothes debating between a full on suit and nice dressy casual outfit.

It cuts to Barry standing in the mirror, the camera looking up and down at his reflection. He wears a white button down shirt, a red letterman jacket, black skinny jeans and some Oxford shoes.

“So, this is what I’m going with. I facetimed Oliver and he said it was perfect but Oliver’s not really reliable all the time so who knows.”

The camera shows Barry pacing in his kitchen.

“So here’s the deal,” he says and he turns to pace the other way.

“Oliver invited me to dinner with a couple of his childhood friends, Laurel and Sara, right? Perfectly fine, totally chill.”

He sets the camera down on the counter and backs up to address the camera, both of his arms gesticulating as he continues speaking.

“Except he neglected to mention that Laurel and Sara are the Lance sisters aka The Canaries, aka the internationally acclaimed singing duo, aka my idols.”

He resumes pacing occaisionally stepping off-screen but quickly returning. 

“So I found this out a couple hours ago, and now I’m freaking out, because I’m about to have dinner with two of my favorite artists who both used to date my boyfriend and who just became the number 1 selling artists on iTunes.”

He pulls a bar stool out and sits in front of the camera, folding his arms and dropping his head to them.

“Help me,” he calls weakly.

The camera shows Barry in a car with Oliver next to him. Oliver looks at him with a fond expression.

“I’m gonna be a total mess,” Barry says.

Oliver shakes his head. “You’ll be fine, Barr.” 

He snakes an arm around Barry’s shoulders and pulls him closer to kiss his head. Barry visibly relaxes and lays his head on Oliver’s shoulder, smiling contently.

“Okay,” he whispers.

He suddenly snaps up with a fearful expression.

“Will they let me vlog them?”

Oliver sighs and laughs.

The camera shows Barry sitting in a private booth at a restaurant. He looks at the camera with wide eyes and a nervous smile.

“So we’re here and-”

The camera suddenly moves and Barry sputters.

When the camera settles, it shows the smiling faces of Laurel and Sara Lance.

“Hello, fans of Barry Allen,” Sara says. “I’m Sara and this is my sister, Laurel and we wanted to assure you and Barry that he is amazing and we are just as big of fans of him as he his of ours.”

Barry makes a choking sound and the sisters look up and laugh at whatever is happening. 

“Give it back, Sara,” Oliver says.

“No,” Sara says. “I have a few things I need to tell his viewers.”

She stands up and rushes away from the table.

“Sara,” Oliver calls.

Sara smiles and turns to see Laurel following her at a more leisurely pace. She slips into the bathroom and crouches to look into the stalls. After she determines it’s empty she moves to set the camera up on the counter.

“Now that we’re alone, I have some things to say.”

Laurel slips in, shutting the door just as Oliver says, “Don’t you d-”

The door shuts and Laurel locks the door. She smiles at Sara and moves to stand next to her.

Sara addresses the camera.

“Now you better not delete this Barry, and I will know if you do, and you don’t want to find out what will happen.”

Laurel shakes her head and grabs the camera and holds it in front of them.

“So, Barry Allen,” Laurel starts. “I think the first video I ever saw of you was you singing a cover of our song  _ Canary Cry _ .”

She pauses with a meaningful look before she continues.

“That’s right, Barry, a video you posted a full year before you met Oliver and it had only been posted a couple days earlier.”

Sara jumps in.

“She showed it to me and we fell in love with your voice and arrangement.”

“We’ve been following you ever since,” Laurel continues. They walk around the bathroom ignoring the forceful knocks and Oliver’s calls.

“You started doing daily vlogs and we watched a few of them,” Sara says. “So imagine our surprise that a certain Oliver Queen shows up in one.”

“Then again,” Laurel says.

“And again,” Sara emphasizes. 

“Until we find out,” Laurel says, “through your vlog, that you two are dating.”

“We were touring through Europe at the time,” Sara explains, “so we understood maybe why we hadn’t been informed that Oliver was dating anyone let alone one of our favorite artists.”

“So to all you lovely speedsters,” Laurel says, “never let them forget that Oliver failed big time and that Barry is worth every view and like you give him.”

They both smile sweetly and start giggling when Oliver shouts, “If I have to pay the restaurant for a new bathroom door, I will.”

The camera shows Barry in the car with Oliver, still looking starstruck.

“That just happened right?” he asks. Oliver looks up from his phone and smiles, wrapping his arm around Barry’s shoulders.

“It did,” he assures.

“I just met the Canaries,” Barry murmurs.

“You did indeed,” Oliver chuckles.

“They gave me their phone numbers,” Barry says.

“And told you to keep them updated on any embarrassing story about me you had,” Oliver mumbles.

“They said they like my music,” Barry whispers, looking at Oliver.

Oliver smiles and kisses him lightly.

“Who wouldn’t?” he whispers back.

The camera shows Barry standing in his kitchen, shirtless, hair dishevelled, and a large hickey on his collarbone.

“Thanks for joining me today,” he says, his voice croaky.

“Keep running, my speedsters and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”


	3. Day 687: Ollie's Birthday Bash (ft. a very special surprise)

The camera shows Barry in his kitchen making pancakes with a huge grin on his face and wearing a dress shirt too big for him.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he flips a pancake on the griddle. “Today is a very special day, because today is-”

“Don’t you dare tell them,” Oliver says off-screen. Barry smiles to his side and Oliver walks on screen very shirtless.

“But Ollie,” Barry whines. “They should celebrate with us.”

“They’ll celebrate a day late,” Oliver says. “Which means ‘Happy Birthday’ tweets for two days.”

Barry just smiles then returns to flipping pancakes. Oliver opens the fridge then stiffens as he realizes what he had said.

“Shi-”

The camera shows a sped up montage of the couple making and eating breakfast. Barry is a bouncing ray of smiles and sunshine while Oliver eventually loses his brooding exterior and smiles and laughs along with Barry.

The camera shows Barry in his bedroom, still wearing the too-big shirt.

“So Oliver’s gone. The Queens always do a family lunch for their birthdays. I’ve gotta meet up with Laurel, Sara, and Tommy to get ready for the party tonight. Let’s do this.”

It cuts to a sped up montage of Barry getting dressed into a dress shirt that does fit him, a deep maroon jacket with matching slacks and his Oxford shoes. He smiles at the camera and shoots finger guns at it.

The camera shows Barry in the back of the car with Thea who is wearing a scarlet cocktail dress.

“So this one,” he points to Thea, “got out of family lunch early and now we’re on our way to Verdant to help with the set up for the party.”

The camera shows Sara hugging Barry, both of them smiling at the camera. Barry still looks a starstruck at Sara.

“Look who’s here,” he says.

Sara waves and blows a kiss to the camera. She lets go of Barry and starts moving around the club. Barry turns the camera around to show the whole room.

A stage had been set up with a DJ stand as well as room for a band and live singers. Cisco and Hartley were setting up the equipment with Laurel looking over them with scrutinizing eyes.

The camera pans to show Thea and Tommy Merlyn at the bar, rushing around checking all the liquor at the bar and marking a list of others.

Then it shows Sara directing some people setting up tables and the dance floor.

The camera turns back to face Barry.

“Stay tuned.”

The camera shows Kara doing a sound check on the stage.

_ I’ll be in the middle _

_ You two get along _

It cuts to Laurel and Sara doing their own sound check.

_ You’re gonna hear us scream. _

_ You’re gonna hear us cry. _

_ Send our voices ‘cross the world _

_ Shoot them straight up to the sky _

Then it cuts to Barry doing his own sound check with his guitar

_ Simmer down, simmer down _

_ They say we're too young now to amount to anything else _

_ But look around _

_ We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now _

The camera shows Kara, Caitlin, Hartley, and Cisco relaxing in a booth. Thea and Tommy’s voices can be heard shouting at workers.

“How long until the party starts?” Barry asks them.

Caitlin looks up and smiles at the camera.

“About an hour and a half,” she answers.

Barry groans and the camera lowers to the table.

The camera shows Barry walking in a parking lot.

“So, I elected to go on a Big Belly Run for everyone and Thea’s driver is gonna take me.”

He opens the door and slides into the back seat of a car, telling the driver where to go.

He sits back and smiles at the camera.

It cuts to 10 bags bursting with food from Big Belly Burger.

The camera turns to show Barry and his proud closed mouth smile.

It cuts to a slow pan showing people eating; Laurel, Sara, Thea, Kara, Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, and Tommy.

The camera shows an overhead shot of people dancing to the DJ’s music, bass pounding, dim lights and lasers flash.

Barry turns the camera to face him. 

“Oliver should be here soon,” he shouts then starts bobbing his head to the beat.

The camera shows Oliver and Tommy standing on the stairs. Tommy holds a microphone and is giving a speech.

“This man has helped me through every hard thing I’ve had to do in my life. Happy Birthday, Oliver.”

The crowd cheers and the two hug.

The camera shows Barry and Oliver sitting in a booth. The music was pounding bass again.

Barry leans over and gives Oliver a kiss on the cheek. Oliver smiles and leans in to kiss him back, looks at the camera, then covers it with his hand as he leans in further.

The camera is an overhead shot of Laurel and Sara singing their song  _ Canary Cry _ .

The crowd is loving it and Barry can be heard singing along behind the camera.

_ Pretty Bird’s gonna fly so high _

_ Everyone’s gonna hear her cry _

_ The Canaries will soar up high _

_ Everyone’s gonna hear our cry _

It cuts to the final notes of the song and exploding applause. The sisters look up to the side of the camera and shout in unison, “Happy Birthday, Ollie.”

It cuts to Barry and the band performing. Barry looks up to where Oliver is standing while aggressively singing and playing his guitar.

_ You look so perfect standing there _

_ In my American Apparel underwear _

_ And I know now, that I'm so down _

_ I made a mixtape straight out of '94 _

_ I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor _

_ And I know now, that I'm so down _

It cuts to the last notes and the audience erupts into applause. Barry looks up to Oliver and shouts, “I love you, Ollie.”

The camera shows Oliver standing on a large table in the middle of the dance floor. Barry stands by the edge, smiling wildly.

“Alright,” Oliver says into the microphone. “I guess I need to make a speech ‘cause it’s my birthday.”

The crowd cheers and he has to calm them down so he could continue.

“It’s just another year, but it has been quite a year. Got named COO of Queen Consolidated,” he pauses as they applaud, “and I met an incredible guy who makes me a better version of myself and keeps me going.”

The crowd applauds and the camera zooms in on Barry’s smiling face, blushing like a tomato.

“And because I’m terrible at speeches,” Oliver says and points to the stage where Kara is standing at the ready.

Piano chords play and Kara starts singing.

_ One look at you, my whole life falls in line. _

_ I prayed for you before I called you mine. _

Oliver offers his hand and Barry takes it, crawling onto the table. They hold each other and start swaying to the song.

_ Oh, I can’t believe it’s true sometimes, _

_ Oh, I can’t believe it’s true _

_ I get to love you _

_ It's the best thing that I'll ever do _

_ I get to love you _

_ It's a promise I'm making to you _

_ Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose _

_ Forever I’m yours, forever I do _

_ I get to love you, I get to love you _

The camera pans showing people coupling up to dance the slow song. Laurel and Tommy could be seen near the stage near Sara and a dark-haired woman she was dancing with. Cisco and Caitlin were dancing and laughing together. Thea and a guy in a red hoodie slow danced.

They danced through the second verse and chorus. Then as the bridge starts up, Oliver let go of Barry.

_ And they say love is a journey _

_ I promise that I'll never leave _

He carefully gets on one knee and pulls a small box out of his pocket.

_ When it's too heavy to carry _

_ Remember this moment with me _

There’s a pause in the music and everyone turns to see Oliver holding the box open and Barry staring, open-mouthed and eyes wide.

Oliver lifts the microphone to his mouth and sings along with Kara.

_ I get to love you. _

_ I get to love you. _

The song finishes and there’s a moment of silence before Oliver asks, “Barry Allen, will you marry me?”

Barry just stares and Iris voice comes from behind the camera in a hissed whisper, “Say yes.”

Then Barry blinks and wipes tears off his face as he nods and shouts, “Yes.”

The crowd explodes into cheers and clapping. Iris’ cheers are the loudest and the camera blurs as she jumps. 

As the cheers die down, Kara’s voice can be heard singing over the crowd.

_ You should take it as a compliment _

_ That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk _

_ You should think about the consequence _

_ Of your magnetic field being a little too strong. _

The crowd starts dancing. Oliver and Barry are kissing incessantly and the table wobbles under them.

The camera shows Iris and Eddie sitting in a booth. Heavily edited music plays in the background.

“Hey Barr,” Iris says. “We thought we’d pass around the camera and have everyone share some words. So, I’ll start. I’m so happy for you and I can’t wait for you and Oliver to share this beautiful amazing experience together.”

She passes it on to Eddie.

“I mean, she said everything important, as always,” he teases. She lightly punches his shoulder and he winces. “Anyway, trust me, Barry, nothing will compare to being married to the person you love completely and unconditionally. Congrats, man.”

It cuts to Kara and Caitlin giggling at the bar.

“Oh my God, Barry!” Kara screams over the music. “Congratulations. I can’t wait to see you and Oliver on your wedding day. It’s gonna be amazing.”

Caitlin takes the camera and drunkenly smiles at the camera.

“I’m so happy for both of you,” she says, “You two couldn’t be more perfect for each other.”

It cuts to Cisco and Hartley in the middle of the dancing crowd.

“You’re getting married!” they both scream at the top of their lungs along with a bunch of strangers around them. They all start dancing with the song, the camera moving along with Cisco’s drunken moves.

It cuts to Sara who is singing on stage. She turns the camera to show Laurel singing as well. It has the crowd in the shadows, all jumping and singing along.

_ It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender _

_ An emotional, sexual bender _

_ Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better _

_ There's nothin' better _

_ That’s just the way you make me feel _ .

They both drop their mics and shout, “Congrats!”

_ That’s just the way you make me feel _ .

It cuts to a zoomed in shot of Barry and Oliver sitting in a booth, cuddled up together, smiling, kissing, and looking at the ring now on Barry’s finger.

The camera shows Barry and Oliver in a car. Barry’s hair is a mess, flopping over his face and sticking in different directions. Oliver’s shirt was half undone and there was a hickey on his collar.

“I’ll talk with you guys tomorrow,” Barry rushes out, “I promise. Keep running and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”


	4. Day 688: A Pretty Chill Day

The camera shows Barry walking down his stairs. Shirtless, neck and chest covered in hickeys, hair looking like a nest, and a giant grin on his face.

“Good afternoon, my speedsters,” he sings. “It’s currently 12:30 and I don’t think this is gonna be a productive day at all, but we’ll see.”

Barry sets the camera on the counter and moves about the kitchen, getting the pancake mix and griddle out. He also grabs eggs, bacon and sausages out.

“So let me explain last night while I make breakfast.”

He starts pouring mix into a bowl.

“So, we had Oliver’s birthday party, right? All good, everyone was having a good time, we were all thoroughly drunk and high on life and the energy of the party. We make Oliver give a speech which he spectacularly fails at and instead has Kara sing our song while we both dance on top of a table. We were barely stepping, we were worried about falling off it.”

He pours water in and mixes it all together.

“Turns out, Oliver and Kara have been planning this for two weeks. Which in retrospect makes sense. Kara made sure she was on the performing list and she’s been giggling and being even more bubbly and excited than she usually is, which you guys know is a lot.”

He moves the bowl next to the griddle and starts pouring batter onto the hot surface.

“So, Ollie and I are having a nice romantic moment when all of a sudden, he lets go and kneels on the table and pulls out a box with this inside it.”

He holds his hand out to give the camera a good view of the ring. It’s a gold ring with a band of diamonds in the middle every third gem is a ruby, accenting the clear gems perfectly.

“And asks me in front of our friends and a ton of complete strangers if I would marry him.”

He pulls his hand away and focuses on the food, cracking a few eggs and placing a couple strips of bacon next to them.

“And I can’t think of anything else except for Ollie and how much I love him and how I can’t believe this is happen, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything else, and how-”

“Breathe, Barr,” Oliver cuts in stepping up behind Barry and wrapping his arms around his waist. He, too, is shirtless and looks utterly disheveled. He kisses Barry neck, then looks to the counter.

“I’m borrowing him for the day,” he says before he reaches over and covers the camera.

The camera shows Barry and Oliver at a booth at Big Belly Burger.

“Hey everyone,” Barry greets. “It’s currently four o’clock, and we have a new surprise to share.”

He turns the camera to show Caitlin and an attractive guy sitting next to her, both of them blushing and trying not to look at the camera.

“Who’s this, Cait?” Barry asks.

Caitlin lifts her head and looks at Barry behind the camera. “This is Ronnie. We met last night at the party.”

Ronnie looks up at Caitlin and stares at her with the biggest heart-eyes.

“Some friends from work invited me to the party and I almost didn’t go,” he says. He places a hand over Caitlin’s on the table. “Glad I did.”

Barry turns the camera back to him and Oliver.

“So adorable,” he says.

The camera shows Barry and Oliver in the car, Barry looking nervous.

“So, apparently, Oliver’s mom wants to have a chat at their home and I’m freaking out.”

The camera shakes a little and Oliver places a hand on Barry’s jittery leg.

“It’ll be fine,” Oliver assures. “She just wants talk about some wedding stuff.”

“Sure,” Barry says. “That’s what she told you.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and kisses Barry on the cheek.

“It’ll be fine,” he repeats.

The camera shows Barry and Moira Queen sitting in a lavish sitting room. Moira looks at the camera curiously while Barry’s gaze jumps from the camera to the woman.

“So, guys,” Barry says, his voice quivering a little. “This is Moira Queen. Oliver’s mom. She wanted to see how this all works behind the scenes.”

“It’s quite amusing,” Moira says, turning her gaze to Barry. “I’ve watched some of your videos. Your quite talented.”

Barry’s eyes widen and he ducks his head, failing to hide blush on his face.

“Thank you, ma’am,” He stutters.

“You’re quite welcome,” she responds. “Now turn that off, we have some things to discuss.”

The camera shows Barry back in the car with Oliver. Barry has a small smile on face.

“That was… nice,” he says.

“I told you,” Oliver says looking to the camera, then back to Barry. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Barry says, turning to kiss Oliver’s jaw. “You’re usually right.”

“I’m always right,” Oliver retorts.

“Thea would disagree,” Barry says.

Oliver considers the statement then nods his head. “Touche.”

Barry smiles smugly. “Speaking of Thea.”

The camera shows Barry and Oliver curled on the couch in Barry’s apartment. A movie playing in the background.

The camera turns to show Thea smiling down, then mouths “You’re welcome.”

The camera shows Barry walking up his stairs.

“So, yeah, that was the day. Thanks for joining me. Keep running and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”

“Barry,” Oliver’s muffled voice calls.


	5. Day 808: Reacting to Some Comments

The camera shows Barry’s kitchen, a descending piano playing, then Barry slides in wearing a button down shirt too big for him, green boxers, and white socks. He turns to face the camera holding a spatula like a microphone.

_ Just take those old records off the shelf _

_ I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself _

_ Today's music ain't got the same soul _

_ I like that old time rock 'n' roll _

He dances closer to the camera and two-steps while singing.

_ Don't try to take me to a disco _

_ You'll never even get me out on the floor _

_ In ten minutes I'll be late for the door _

_ I like that old time rock'n' roll _

He smiles.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he greets, picking up the camera and moving around the kitchen. “Ten days until wedding day, I’ve got an important task to do today so stay tuned for everything.”

The camera shows Barry in the passenger seat of a car. He turns the camera to show Iris in the driver’s seat.

“Hey, Iris,” he says.

“Yeah, Barry?” she responds

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“We’re on our way to do the final fitting of your tux,” she answers with a smile.

His eyes light up and he shouts, “Yes!”

The camera shows Iris sitting in a tailor shop.

“So, we’ve been here for a little while and can I just say, Barry looks good. Oliver is one lucky man.”

“We can’t show them,” Barry calls off screen. 

Iris looks up. “Why not?”

“‘Cause Oliver watches the vlogs,” Barry says.

“Oh right,” Iris says. She looks down to the camera and shrugs. “Sorry. Oliver you’re one lucky man.”

The camera shows Barry walking into his apartment.

“And we’re back,” he says, walking into the kitchen. “I’m sorry I couldn’t show you anything, but like I said, Oliver watches the vlogs so I can’t show you anything till after the wedding.”

Barry squints at the camera, “This is all your fault, Ollie.”

The camera shows Barry sitting in front of his couch.

“So Thea has been bugging me for weeks to do a segment where I react to comments on my videos. She just sent me a bunch of screenshots and I’m gonna react to them here for you.”

“Alright, first comment is from @thearrystan: why didn’t you want to go out with thea? *sobs*”

Barry laughs and turns back to the camera. “Thea, of course you would send me this. Anyway, to answer the question, I love Thea… as a sister. She’s great to hang out with and she’s a lot of fun whenever we do. It’s just that Oliver really made an impression and I liked it.”

He nods then turns back to his phone.

“Second comment from, @aceSpeedstress: Barry and Kara have the best collabs, I wish I had his metabolism and his voice.”

He turns back to the camera.

“Thanks, we really like collabing together. And trust me you don’t want our metabolism. It gets really expensive. And sometimes, whenever I didn’t eat enough, I ended up in the hospital. Don’t envy me please.”

“Third comment, @GoodVibez: how about Cisco walks in?”

Barry laughs. “He walks in all the time. You guys just don’t see it.”

The comment is blurred out and covered by  _ REDACTED FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHILDREN  _ over it. Barry’s jaw is dropped and his eyes are wide. He stares at his phone for a moment before looking up to the camera.

“Yeah, I think we’re done here.”

The camera shows a sped up montage of Barry working in his studio, recording then moving to mix it all together.

The camera shows Barry flopping onto his couch.

“And done.” He sighs tiredly. “That was a hard one to get it just right. I’ll probably tweak a little more tomorrow before Cisco and Hartley shows up.”

He jolts up and moves to his kitchen.

“But now, Iris is on her way back for Zombie Movie Night. Stay tuned.”

The camera shows Barry and Iris sitting on his couch, laughing and situating the popcorn bowl between them.

“So,” Barry starts, “we decided to rewatch  _ Warm Bodies _ , ‘cause we’re disaster bisexuals and we’re in the mood for a good love story.”

“I just don’t have the energy for a serious grim-dark gore fest tonight,” Iris says, curling her legs under her.

“Same,” Barry says.

It cuts to both of them intently watching the movie.

“No don’t eat his-” Barry starts. “And you’re gonna eat his brain.”

“That’s not how you get to know a girl, R,” Iris advises the screen.

The camera shows both of them slumped into the couch.

“Good movie,” Iris mumbles.

“Really good movie,” Barry says.

“Now it’s bedtime,” Iris says, pushing herself off the couch.

“No,” Barry whines flopping his whole body onto the couch, face smushed into the cushion.

Iris laughs off-screen and Barry smiles.

The camera shows Barry in his room, looking very sleepy. He yawns before he starts talking.

“Good day today. A lot has been done and we’re getting close. This next week may be a little spotty in terms of vlogs ‘cause there’s still a lot of final details that need to get taken care of and I can’t show you guys anything.”

Barry flops onto his bed.

“There will be a vlog tomorrow, I promise. Keep running, my speedsters, and I’ll run with you tomorrow.”


	6. Day 809: Making a Video with Cisco

The camera shows Cisco singing in Barry’s little studio.

_ There are times, when you'll need someone _

_ I will be by your side _

_ I'll take my chances before they pass, pass me by _

The camera turns to face Barry. He smiles and gives the camera a thumbs up.

It cuts to Barry walking down his stairs.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he says. “It’s a busy day today, and it’s only just getting started.”

The camera shows Barry in a car.

“So we’re kind of stuck in traffic and we’re now getting behind schedule.” 

Barry smiles and says, “Yay,” in the most unenthusiastic voice he could muster.

His smile drops and he sighs.

The camera shows them pulling up to a mansion that looks more like a castle.

It cuts to Barry walking into a large sitting room.

“So, the Queens have generously opened their home to us for this video and I can’t tell you how excited I am to shoot here.”

He turns the camera to show Hartley and Cisco setting up equipment.

“And of course,” Barry says walking closer to the pair, “this video is special because a certain someone is gonna be singing.”

Cisco blushes and Hartley smiles widely.

“You ready for your time in the spotlight, man?”

Cisco looks up and nods. “Hell yeah, I am.”

“Hell yeah,” Barry echoes.

He turns the camera back to face him and he walks away.

“And some perks of filming here.”

He turns and wraps an arm around Thea’s shoulders. She smiles and waves.

“Hey, everyone,” she greets.

“Thanks for letting us use your house,” he says.

“Thank my mother,” Thea says. “It was her idea.”

“Really?” Barry looks at her in surprise. She nods. “That’s awesome,” he says.

“Yeah my mom’s kind of the best,” she says with a shrug.

Barry pulls away from her, smiling.

The camera shows a grand piano set up in front of a giant black curtain. Lights hang from a portable gridwork and sit around the space on the floor. Cisco stands at a microphone in front of the piano in a white v-neck and a maroon blazer. Barry sat at the piano with his own microphone. 

A cameraman stands in front of Cisco. Music blared around them as Cisco and Barry lip-synched together. The lights dimmed and flashed brighter in time with the music.

_ Darling open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ Girl you'll never find a love that's right _

_ Darling open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ Girl you think you're so wise. _

The camera shows Barry at the piano.

“And we finished the video.”

Cheers and claps come from off-screen. Barry looks around at them.

“Thanks everyone,” he says then turns back to the camera. “Now we clean up then head to Big Belly Burger with Thea.”

The camera shows Barry and Thea in a booth. Thea looks down at her soda while Barry smiles at the camera. 

“So we’re here and there’s something special we need to tell you guys.”

Barry turns the camera to show Cisco and Hartley sitting together. Cisco shakes his head while Hartley rolls his eyes but can’t hide the blush on his face.

“You guys have anything to say to the nice speedsters?” Barry asks.

Hartley looks to his lap and shakes his head. Cisco looks straight into the camera.

“We’re dating,” he says. “Have been for while, but it wasn’t your business till Barry gave us his puppy dog eyes and got us to give in.”

“Typical Barry,” Hartley mutters, digging into his food.

“Just sharing the love,” Barry says.

The camera shows a large stack of baskets and two milkshake glasses.

A hand comes from off-screen and gives the camera a thumbs up.

The camera shows Barry walking into his kitchen.

“Long day,” he says. “Oliver is gonna come over but I think I’m gonna end the vlog here today. Thanks for joining me. Keep running, my speedsters, and I might run with you tomorrow.”


	7. Day 815: The Death of a Bachelor

The camera shows Barry lying in his bed, looking at the camera over a pillow.

“Good morning, my speedsters,” he whispers. “I don’t know when I’m getting out of bed, so I thought I would at least attempt a vlog today.”

A low groan comes from somewhere. Barry turns his head away from the camera and mumbles something. A deeper murmur can be heard then Barry chuckles. He turns back to the camera.

“I guess I should tell you just in case this vlog gets made: Today is our Bachelor parties.”

The camera shows Barry sitting on his couch with a moony smile on his face. 

“Oliver just left,” he says. “He had to run to the office before he met up with Tommy for his Bachelor party.”

He looks to the side wistfully. His smile starts small then he chuckles and it grows.

“I love him,” he says, turning back to the camera. He sits up and looks intently into the camera.

“I’m gonna do this cause the wedding is in two days and I probably won’t be vlogging for a little while.

“I want you guys to know this ‘cause I’ve told him a million times. I love Oliver Queen. I’m going to be marrying him in two days, and I can’t believe that he had noticed me let alone that he loves me.”

He takes a deep breath.

“I’m gonna marry the man I love and… I couldn’t be happier.”

He smiles.

“I love you, Ollie.”

The camera shows Cisco holding the camera.

“Hey, speedsters, so here’s the deal. Tonight is Barry’s Bachelor party and we’re gonna do something extra special for all of you guys.”

He turns the camera to show Barry strapping a GoPro on his chest. He looks up and smiles.

“You guys are in for a wild ride,” Barry says.

The camera shows a slightly warped view of Cisco looking at Barry. Cisco looks at the camera and then up to Barry.

“You ready?” he asks.

“Oh yeah,” Barry says.

The camera shows Barry meeting up with his friends outside his apartment. Party music plays over the footage as they pull Barry into a car and drive.

It cuts to them getting out of the car and entering  _ Mike’s Bar & Karaoke _ . They find a booth and order food and drinks. Iris, Eddie, and Caitlin laugh as they watch Cisco try to beat Barry at a drinking, then eating game. 

Then Barry gets tugged on stage.

The camera now shows Barry on stage as he introduces himself.

“Hello. My name is Barry Allen and I’m here for my bachelor party.”

There’s cheering from the whole room. Barry’s smile is bright and wide. 

“Thanks. So this song is dedicated to my future husband who is currently at his own bachelor party.”

The cheering gets louder at the word “husband,” and Barry can’t hide his blush even from the camera. Then the music starts.

_ Do I look lonely? _

_ I see the shadows on my face _

_ People have told me I don't look the same _

_ Maybe I lost weight _

_ I'm playing hooky with the best of the best _

_ Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too _

_ I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall _

_ The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live? _

_ The death of a bachelor _

_ Oh oh _

_ Letting the water fall _

_ The death of a bachelor _

_ Oh oh _

_ Seems so fitting for _

_ Happily ever after (woo) _

_ How could I ask for more? _

_ A lifetime of laughter _

_ At the expense of the death of a bachelor _

_ I'm cutting my mind off _

_ Feels like my heart is going to burst _

_ Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served _

_ And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had? _

_ Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad _

_ I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall _

_ The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live? _

_ The death of a bachelor _

_ Oh oh _

_ Letting the water fall _

_ The death of a bachelor _

_ Oh oh _

_ Seems so fitting for _

_ Happily ever after (woo) _

_ How could I ask for more? _

_ A lifetime of laughter _

_ At the expense of the death of a bachelor _

_ The death of a bachelor _

_ Oh oh _

_ Letting the water fall _

_ The death of a bachelor _

_ Oh oh _

_ Seems so fitting for _

_ Happily ever after (woo) _

_ How could I ask for more? _

_ A lifetime of laughter _

_ At the expense of the death of a bachelor _

It cuts back to his chest camera and the cheers are riotous. All of his friends come running up to the stage to grab him and hug him. 

It cuts to them wandering around the streets, clearly tipsy and having a good time. They end up at Verdant and all rush inside.

They enter the throng of dancers in the green hued club and dance with them. They find Oliver’s group and join them. Oliver is practically glowing with a huge smile on his face when he sees Barry. 

It cuts away to show Cisco outside Verdant.

“Hey, speedsters. Barry is super drunk and he and Oliver went home. Keep running guys, and don’t worry there will be a special video coming at ya soonish.”


	8. Forever I'm Yours, Forever I Do

The camera shows Barry in his bed, clearly just woken up, squinting in the morning light.

“Today’s the day,” he says in a soft voice.

It cuts to show Oliver in a kitchen eating toast.

“Today’s the day,” Thea’s voice says behind the camera.

Oliver smiles softly and he turns to look out the window. “Today’s the day,” he whispers.

A light happy piano song starts playing over footage of Barry and Oliver getting ready in their homes. Oliver carefully clips his scruff while Barry shaves completely. 

Then Barry’s voice starts singing:

_ Hold me close while we soar above the city lights _

_ Kiss me hard and take me to new heights _

“He just had this light inside of him that I couldn’t look away from,” Oliver’s voice says over the footage. “I was so drawn to him and now I understand I’m not the only one. Barry is just the type of person who’ll make you feel special. And that’s what makes  _ him _ so special.”

It cuts to different shots of them putting on casual clothes.

“He understands me in a way not many people do. He listened to me and knew what I was saying. He bolsters me and lets me bolster him when he needs it. There’s no one quite like Ollie.”

_ Shelter me when the sky comes crashing down _

_ Tell me you love me without making a sound _

Next, it shows Thea and Iris at a rooftop garden overlooking the city. Around them are seats placed in neat rows. A flowered gate covered in red roses stands at the end of the aisle. The sun shines bright on the small area.

“You could not find a more perfect couple,” Iris says while she checks the bouquets at the end of each row of seats. “You can see when Barry looks at Oliver, they’re each other’s whole world.”

“Oliver’s not a smiley person,” Thea says as she looks over a refreshment table. “There’s only a few people who’ve seen him actually smile. Every time he’s with Barry, he doesn’t stop smiling.”

_ Show me the stars and I’ll look into your eyes _

_ Blue like the ocean and I want to capsize _

It cuts to Barry in a car talking to his vlog camera.

“So we’re on our way to the venue. I’m scheduled to arrive first that way Oliver and I don’t see each other before the ceremony. Iris and Thea have this scheduled down to the second.”

It cuts to Oliver getting in his car.

“My sister and mother are in full event planning mode, which means you do as they say the instant they say it otherwise the world will burn with their fury.”

_ You’re my hero in the darkest times _

_ You’re my hero when I fall _

It cuts to Moira standing in a dressing room checking her make-up, a garment bag in the background.

“All a mother wants is to see her children happy, especially on a day like this.”

Then it cuts to Joe standing in another dressing room, unzipping another garment bag.

“I may not be Barry’s father, but he’s my kid and I’m honored to be here for Henry and Nora on his big day.”

_ I’m your hero through your toughest nights _

_ I’m your hero when you call _

_ Be my hero _

_ And I’ll be yours _

The music shifts to a different song.

It cuts to guests arriving. They walk around the rooftop, standing and chatting. It shows close-ups of the flowers, the seats, the refreshments, and the happy guests. It cuts to a montage of different guests.

Barry’s voice sings again.

_ One look at you, my whole life falls in line _

“You couldn’t find a more perfect pair,” Caitlin says smiling.

_ I prayed for you before I called you mine _

“We’re glad Oliver could finally find someone to settle down with,” Laurel says.

“Especially considering his history,” Sara chimes in.

_ Oh I can’t believe it’s true sometimes _

“I’ve never seen Barry happier than when he’s with Oliver,” Eddie says.

_ Oh I can’t believe it’s true _

“They’ve found their soulmates,” Kara says.

It cuts to Barry in his dressing room in his tux and looking in the mirror while Iris and Joe help him finish

_ I get to love you _

_ It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do _

It cuts to Oliver in his dressing room standing while Moira fusses with his suit and Thea laughs beside him.

_ I get to love you _

_ It’s a promise I’m making to you _

Barry hugs Iris and Joe, all of them smiling and laughing.

_ Whatever may come, your heart I will choose _

Oliver pushes Thea out of the room.

_ Forever I’m yours, forever I do _

Barry looks at the mirror with a bright smile.

_ I get you love you _

Oliver looks at himself, his smile small but still there.

_ I get to love you _

The guests take their seats. Tommy and Iris stand at the front with the priest waiting.

_ Hold me close while we soar above the city lights _

_ Kiss me hard and take me to new heights _

Thea walks down the aisle scattering flower petals.

_ Shelter me when the sky comes crashing down _

_ Tell me you love me without making a sound _

Eddie walks down carrying the rings.

_ Show me the stars and I’ll look into your eyes _

_ Blue like the ocean and I want to capsize _

Barry walks down the aisle with Joe, his arm slung over his shoulder.

_ You’re my hero in the darkest times _

_ You’re my hero when I fall _

Oliver walks down, arm-in-arm with Moira.

_ I’m your hero through your toughest nights _

_ I’m your hero when you call _

Barry and Oliver stand at the front, looking lovingly at each other, both smiling like children. 

_ Be my hero _

_ And I’ll be yours _

“Barry,” Oliver starts. “What can I say about you? When we met, I made a bet with my sister to see who could sleep with you first.”

He looks to the guests, “I won.” Everyone laughs and he turns back to Barry.

“Little did I know that I’d be meeting the man I’ve been waiting my entire life for. The man I’d want to spend my entire life with. The man that shows me the best parts of me and helps me make those parts all of me. The man that I love.”

He takes a deep breath. “You’re my light Barry. I promise to keep your light bright and to make you happy, because you’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

There’s light applause.

_ Oh I can’t believe it’s true sometimes _

Barry wipes tears from his face before he starts. “I have to admit, I was a little starstruck when I met you. And then the fact you not only knew who I was but also knew my original songs was mind boggling. Then add the fact that you were attracted to me? You could’ve asked me to kill someone and I’d do it.”

Laughs from everyone, especially Oliver.

“But instead you asked me to be yours. Over and over again, you asked me to be yours and every time I said yes, because I can’t imagine loving anyone like I love you. You’re my hero, my partner, and if you’ll have me, I want to ask you to be mine.”

_ Oh I can’t believe it’s true _

Eddie brings them the rings and the priest begins the vows.

_ They say love is a journey _

Oliver places the ring on Barry’s finger. “I do.”

_ I promise that I’ll never leave _

Barry places the ring on Oliver’s finger. “I do.”

_ When it’s too heavy to carry _

“I now pronounce you husbands,” the priest announces.

_ Remember this moment with me _

“You may now kiss your grooms.”

_ Be my hero _

They kiss and the audience cheers throwing petals into the air and get caught in the breeze, covering the roof, the guests, and the newlyweds. 

_ I get to love you _

_ It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do _

It cuts to the reception.

Everyone dancing, eating, and smiling interspersed with shots of Oliver and Barry at their table brimming with joy and love as they eat and talk with everyone.

_ I get to love you _

_ It’s a promise I’m making to you _

It shows the couple shoving cake into each other’s faces. It shows Joe, Tommy, Iris, and Moira making speeches.

_ Whatever may come your heart I will choose _

_ Forever I’m yours, forever I do _

It cuts to Oliver and Barry dancing, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed as they sway in a small circle.

It cuts to a close up of Barry mouthing along with the song, “ _ I get to love you _ .”

Then to Oliver as he mouths, “ _ I get to love you _ .”

Then it fades to black and the screen reads:

Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Allen-Queen

_ Be my hero _

_ And I’ll be yours _

  
  



End file.
